A content provider service may provide users with access to content, such as a website or application. For example, a website content provider service may host a website having a particular domain. A browser on a client computer device may request access to the website. Accordingly, the website content provider service transmits content data, such as HyperText Markup Language and/or other website data, over a network to the client computer device, which is then used by the browser to render the website through a display of the client computer device.
The content provider service may include additional content within the website. Such additional content may be available from a third party content source, such as weather data, a coupon, a link to purchase a service or item, a photo, a video, etc. In order to obtain this additional content, the content provider service transmits a content request over a network to a content platform, such as a demand-side platform. The content platform processes the content request, and transmits back requested content that the content provider service can include within the website that will be provided to the client computer device as the content data.
Unfortunately, the domain of the website hosted by the content provider service can become spoofed, taken over, or otherwise compromised. This can lead to abuse of the content platform if the content platform cannot detect fraudulent requests from the domain. Conventional technical processes for detecting fraud can use blacklists that can become easily out-of-date due to not being dynamically updated or require crawling the website, which will not detect websites where the content remains similar (e.g., content appearing to be safe and expected) but has been hijacked by a malicious entity. Thus, computing resources can be wasted using imprecise non-real time and non-dynamic techniques that may not detect certain situations of fraud, thus causing security risks to computing environments and computers.